Sωєєт нσмє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Escuchando tranquilamente 'Sweet home Alabama' en la radio del auto, disfrutando la reconfortante brisa y bebiendo cerveza con su novia debajo del brazo con el que no se acercaba alguna que otra lata; todo mientras veía el sol caer en las laderas de Radiator Springs… ¿Acaso podría haber alguna forma mejor de desperdiciar la tarde?"::...::Humanizado::..
**Disclaimer: Cars** no **me pertenece; la canción de referencia es de Lynyrd Skynyrd... _¡y esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~!_**

 ** _Hey!_ Creo que este lunes fue mi domingo —léase: día raro y vago— así que, al escuchar esta canción y recordar que tenía ganas de escucharla desde... el año pasado, creo (?), así que _¿por qué no entretenerme escribiendo algo inocente después de recordar mi infancia~?_**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Post-Cars; humanizado y _algo_ rozando lo IC uvú7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S weet home.**

* * *

 **E** scuchando tranquilamente «Sweet home Alabama» en la radio del auto, disfrutando la reconfortante brisa y bebiendo cerveza con su novia debajo del brazo con el que no se acercaba alguna que otra lata; todo mientras veía el sol caer en las laderas de Radiator Springs… ¿Acaso podría haber alguna forma mejor de desperdiciar la tarde?

Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de haber rechazado una de las miles invitaciones que Harv le hacía cada cierto tiempo, haciéndole parecer que sólo lo hacía por aburrimiento. Aunque, de ser necesario, no sólo se limitaría a negarse a ir a California una vez, _sino a la que le siguiera a esa, y la siguiente, y las demás que hubiesen…_

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la chica le tironeó ligeramente de la camisa con el emblemático 66 que llevaba bajo la abierta campera roja, señalando cómo su amigo castaño se aproximaba a ellos mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña pero alegre risa al voltear a verle, diciéndole una especie de «lo logró» con su natural mirada aqua. Y es que… _¡hey!_ Finalmente, Mater había conseguido encargarse del cableado para hacer andar _una vez más_ el viejo cinema del pueblo; su risueña sonrisa lo decía todo y se hacía aún más contagiosa de lo que, de por sí, era y ameritaba el agradable ambiente.

—Parece que tus planes siguen marchando a la perfección, Letritas —le comentó cálidamente la del veraniego vestido celeste y chaqueta tejana, acurrucándose más sobre su pecho—. ¿Tendrás alguna especie de don del que no nos hayas querido hablar antes?

— ¿Alguna vez dudaste de lo especial que soy, Sally? —Guiñándole el ojo con picardía ante la broma, alcanzó a besar su coronilla para el momento en el que Mater se apoyaba en una de las puertas frontales de aquel descapotable, ubicándose del lado de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Interrumpo algo, tortolitos? —curioseó, fallando al querer verlos sobresaltarse, como hubiese pasado años atrás, mayoritariamente por parte del piloto de Rust-eze.

—Ya quisieras, Mater —contestó burlonamente Lightning, arrojándole unas pocas palomitas del montón que tenía acumuladas aquella rubia en el colorido tarro ofrecido por Flo.

—Sólo esperábamos a los demás para cuando comenzara la película —explicó dulcemente la chica, asomándose para ver mejor al de ojos verdes, que seguían reflejando una inocencia igual a la que se podría encontrar en un niño.

—McQueen, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

—Vamos. —Manteniendo su mueca jovial a pesar de notarse algo apurado, el corredor del #95 rodó los ojos e indicó con el pulgar el asiento trasero—. Puedes ver la película con nosotros, amigo. No creo que Doc y Sheriff vayan a aguantar tus preguntas todo el tiempo —bromeó al ver a su novia, buscando su aprobación.

—Probablemente ellos tendrán que lidiar con Lizzie —habló tras fingir pensárselo un poco, sonando juguetona al final.

— ¿Y qué hay de Red?

—Doc tendrá suficiente cuando Sheriff esté sentimental… así que quizá Red vaya con Guido y Luigi o… ¿con Sarge y Fillmore?

— ¿O Flo y Ramone?

—Quizá… ¿Mack?

—No me parece un mal plan —finalizó con media sonrisa, dándole un disimulado sorbo a una de las últimas cervezas que quedaban en el pack cuando creyó que Sally no miraba—. ¿Algo más que detallar antes de que los mayores lleguen? —inquirió, riendo al percatarse de que, por más simple que hubiese sido la charla, Mater se había perdido en ella.

—Creo que ya no hay nada más qué decir.

Dedicándole una nueva sonrisa, apartó aquel contenedor metálico de forma juguetona para volver a aferrarse a su brazo con tanta naturalidad como comodidad, provocando —sin notarlo— que Lightning voltease por encima de su hombro libre en busca del par _de ancestros_ que deberían estar arribando al lugar.

Con los ojos centellando para rivalizar con lo resplandeciente que lucía su sonriente rostro bajo los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban en la puesta, el rubio señaló entusiasmadamente con su pulgar a la chica que descansaba contra él —disfrutando, a la vez, de la música, de la paz que le brindaba el lugar y de su misma compañía—, queriendo demostrárselo tanto como presumírselo.

Doc sólo negó con la cabeza tras notarlo, disimulando lo gracioso que podía haber considerado encontrar esa mueca infantilmente genuina, sobretodo al tomar en cuenta que provenía de un afamado corredor estrella que, apenas tiempo atrás, se veía como la única persona competente _y necesaria_ en el mundo entero.

 _Con su ego, ese corredorcito aún debía de causarse sensaciones muy difíciles de entender._

— ¿Pasa algo, Doc? No te ves como todos los días, sino que…

—Sólo busquemos un buen lugar para ver la película, Sheriff —contestó, adelantándose para que el uniformado no alcanzase a ver la sonrisa que sí llegó a notar al momento de hablarle—. Los demás no tardarán en llegar.

Siguiéndole la corriente, el de gafas fue tras él.

—Como digas —murmuró, seguro de lo que pasaba y sin intenciones de hacerlo público—. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podríamos situarnos?

— ¡Sheriff! ¡Doc! —Ladeando la mano que tenía alzada luego de girarse hacia ellos, Mater les llamó—. ¡Por aquí aún hay lugar!

— ¿No están _algo_ ocupados ya? —quiso asegurarse el primero tras ver directamente al dueño del vehículo, ya que el segundo entrecerraba la mirada y guardaba silencio al buscar otro sitio en el cual no sentir que estorbaba.

Lightning rebufó. Había estado a punto de negarse (para intentar molestar a aquel médico gruñón, por lo menos, un instante), pero la acusadora mirada de su novia no le dejaba más alternativa que aceptar sin rechistar, a menos de que esa noche quisiera dormir en el depósito de Mater.

—Siempre hay espacio para la familia —accedió el ex-novato sensación, con la mejor sonrisa de comercial que podría brindarle a aquel par mientras que, con un ademán con el brazo, les indicaba que, _libremente,_ se podían sentar junto con el castaño a cargo del servicio de remolques—, ¿no es eso lo que dicen los adultos aburridos, _como ustedes_?

—Ya veremos si sigues pensando así cuando llegues a nuestra edad, niño —siguió el juego Doc, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que Sheriff se hacía lugar.

—Ya veremos, antepasado.

Aceptando determinadamente el reto cuando Sally optó por comenzar a bajar de forma gradual el volumen de la música y cuando Doc decidió tomar asiento, el cambio de luces de la pantalla principal opacó todo lo demás, al igual que la llegada de los residentes restantes.

La película estaba por comenzar y, por suerte, toda la familia estaba reunida para la función.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si hay alguien leyendo esto~!_ Okey, soy la contradicción en persona... pero, simplemente, debo llevar la contra y variar :'3, _aunque sea en una especie de OneShot que fue pensado como drabble, luego se extendió como viñeta y... quedó en esto_ (?).**

 _ **RG1998 , dudo que veas esto, ¡pero HB~! Y... por supuesto que este no es tu regalo uvú —sólo una... ¿trolleada por mi parte xD?—; veré dentro de cuanto termino tu Docning real y me animo a subirlo, ignorando cuan OoC puede estar por... lo que involucra (?).**_

 **A cualquier otro (?), espero que... ¿haya gustado un mínimo uwo~?**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
